How to spy on the Elrics
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: Winry Rockbell is on a mission! A mission to see why oh why Ed keeps breaking her precious automail! And to do so she will follow them on their journey...without being noticed of course!EdxWin! Full summary inside.
1. Winry Rockbell

Well...This is my first time doing a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic...

This is really weird, but...sometimes I feel like if I put Ed and Winry together they make such a cute couple! And at another point they just look as if they're better off as only friends...its so weird...but this will be a EdxWinry fic...MAYBE...

Well...here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of FMA... no siree bob!

Summary: Ed and Al decide to take a little trip back to their hometown of Risembool, because Ed oh so broke his automail once again...And when they come by for a 2 day trip and leave Risembool once again who else but Winry Rockbell follow the brothers, seeking for the answer as to why Ed keeps breaking her precious automail...without being noticed of course.

How to spy on the Elrics

ChApTeR uNo!

Winry wassitting on a trainwearing a fake brunette wig and a light white dress. She drew fake freckles on her cheeks as well. She sat a few seats behind the Elric brothers.

She was undercover.

She wanted to find out how Ed kept on breaking her automail, which she worked very hard on, night and day for him!

She never minded until today, I guess she was tired of being left out. Or she just wanted an excuse to be away from home...whatever...

Well...let's just turn back time! It all started when...

* * *

The morning light had shown brightly through the window of young Winry Rockbell's room, filled with automail parts and all.

Winry had stayed up all night working on her latest automail. It was a lighter model but could withstand almost anything...she still didn't finish but ended up sleeping at 5 in the morning.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Winry lazily turned the alarm clock off and went back to bed. She heard footsteps coming up to her room but ignored it thinking it was her granny Pinako. The door creaked open and she didn't bother to turn around and instead lazily mumbled... "Ughhh 10 more minutes please!" and pulled the comforter up over her head.

"Hmmm...to think you have become lazier over the last 3 months..." The voice said.

Winry was wide awake now. That voice...could it be...? She turned around abruptly to face no one other then her childhood friend Edward Elric. At first, joy filled her eyes and then she remembered something...

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? Pervert!" Winry threw her alarm clock at Edward and hit him square in the face.

"Wh-What the hell was that for!" Ed got up and glared daggers at Winry.

"And when I came alllllllllllllll the way out here just to visit you..." Ed smirked.

"Tch...yeah right...you probably broke your automail AGAIN" Winry rolled her eyes.

"Heh heh...i-it...at least it wasn't on purpose this time!" Ed said holding his hands up in defense...

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU BREAK THE AUTOMAIL I PUT MY VERY HEART AND SOUL INTO JUST SO YOU COULD GET COOLER UPGRADES ON THEM!" Winry yelled.

"WHAT! When did I say that! I never said that! You made that up! Machine geek!" Ed pointed an accusing finger at Winry.

"Argh! get out of my room! Stupid alchemy freak!" Winry threw Ed out of the room in no time flat and slammed the door right in his face.

"ouch...jeez, what's her problem?" Ed was downstairs rubbing his poor bloody nose.

"It's you" Pinako said as she inhaled from her pipe.

"What was that mini-hag?" Ed glared at Pinako murderously.

"You heard me boy, or are you deaf? (sigh) being short is one thing but being deaf as well?" Pinako calmly said while fixing a customers automail.

Ed mumbled some profanities and decided to settle things with the old hag later.

"Nice to see you again Al!" Winry said with a big smile on.

And quickly changed her expression into a annoyed one turning her head to the right saying, "So, what did you do to your automail now Edward?" she came down the stairs while stretching her arms out.

"Why the sudden change of expression?" Ed glared at Winry.

"Ummmm, no reason...anyways...what did you do?" Winry walked over to Ed.

"Well I uhhh did the usual" Ed shrugged.

"That's not gonna cut it shrimp. You see, you NEED me to fix your automail needs, so I suggest you tell me what's going on or you could just let yourself out the door!" Winry patted Ed on the head and gave a little smirked.

"ouch, she's got you there brother" Al said while playing with Den.

"Shut-up Al!" Ed said irritated.

"I can always go to some other place to get my automail fixed!" Ed smirked.

"Well are there any other places that offer MY prices?" Winry grinned.

"I have the money" Ed shrugged.

"..." Winry was at a lost of words...crap! this meant she will lose the battle!.

"W-Well, at least I'm not as SHORT as YOU" Winry pointed out.

"What does that have to—WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER MIDGET THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM! You machine nerd!" Ed snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ALCHEMY FREAK?" Winry fought back.

Al just sat quietly and watched the two have another verbal abuse war.

A few minutes later the two decided to call it quits and were now eating breakfast, noticing how starving they were.

"Honestly, Edward I can't see how you always manage to break you automail once a month!" Winry said as she gulped down her orange juice.

"I do not break it every month!" Ed countered while taking a bite out of his sausage links.

"Well, it sure feels like it!" Winry said and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You're just delusional!" Ed waved his hand off.

"Whatever..."

"Ok, I'll go work on your ONCE AGAIN broken automail while you wash the dishes! And can you feed Den Al?" Winry asked as she cleared the plates.

"sure thing" Al said and went to do his chore.

oooOOO later OOOooo

"Thanks for helping me go grocery shopping Al" Winry smiled as she went over to a stand with fruits.

"no problem" Al said while holding the groceries.

"ughh I hope Ed cleaned the house already" Winry sighed as she gave the merchant the money.

"I'm sure he did" Al assured his childhood friend.

"yeah, well, let's just hope so" Winry said as the two walked back home.

To their disappointment the house was even DIRTIER then when they left it earlier.

"Ed! What the hell happened!" Winry shouted. There was mud prints all over the floor and knocked down items as well.

"It was all Den's fault!" Ed burst into the kitchen covered in mud.

"Liar! You're the culprit!" Winry pointed at his shoes.

"no! it was Den! Honest! I went to take him out for a walk AFTER I cleaned the house and Den went chasing after some squirrel so I had to get him! Which then, led him to running through dirt, trees, mud and everything!" Ed tried to explain.

Then as if on cue Den came in all clean and he was the farthest thing from the word 'messy'. Winry crossed her arms and glared at Ed.

"what? He went to clean himself when he knew you were coming home soon! He's smart you know!" Ed panicked.

"Shut-up you liar! Now clean this mess up!" Winry said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Den is capable of that" Al petted the dog.

"Then why didn't you tell Win?" Ed shot back.

"Because I wanted to see you clean up the house again!" Al laughed and went outside.

He could hear Ed shouting 'EVIL!' which caused Al to laugh.

Ahhh and now the house was sparkling clean and a very exhausted Ed was lying on the floor sweat and all.

"wow I'm impressed!" Winry came in.

"yeah! Me too!" Al walked in afterwards.

"I hate you both..." Ed managed to mumble.

"well I guess I'll start making lunch!" Winry clapped her hands together and pulled out some ingredients from the fridge.

"Let's have a picnic by the lake today!" Winry smiled and started on the sandwiches.

"Depends, if you don't poison the food" Ed rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Winry glared.

Al could feel another verbal abuse war coming on so he pulled Ed out and asked him to set up the picnic blanket.

When Winry finished she brought out the picnic basket and all the eating needs.

"ahhh...we haven't done this in a long time!" Winry stared up at the cloudless blue sky.

"Yeah" Al stared at the lake.

"You know Ed" Winry gazed at Ed. And Ed gave her a questioning look.

"You still never told me how you got your arm and leg busted" Winry asked again.

"I was uhhh lifting up something heavy and so it fell on them" Ed lied.

Yes and Winry knew it was a lie, a lame one at that. For one, Ed would be in a cast for his human arm and leg. Two, the dents in his automail were not the outcome of something falling on it. And three, she's been with him so long she could just tell.

"ok..." Winry decided to find out later.

Ed seemed to be relieved anyway.

It was quiet for awhile...Winry was thinking of a way to get Ed to tell her the truth, Ed was thinking of how lame his excuse was and was also thinking that Winry was planning something from how quiet she was. Al was just admiring the great outdoors and was also watching the two in deep thought.

'Maybe it'll be easier if I just force him to tell me the truth...' Winry thought.

'What if she tries to force me to tell her the truth?' Ed was worried.

'I never noticed that tree there' Al was looking at a huge Weeping Willow tree.

Yes, everyone was pondering on something and even the authoress was pondering on what to write next...

Since I, the authoress doesn't know what should be written next I will skip to the next day.

Yes I have the power to do so.

Pinako was seeing Ed and Al off at the train station.

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked Pinako from the window in the train.

"Oh she had some automail to fix so she had to stay home" Pinako explained.

"awww that's to bad" Al replied to the news.

"Well hag, tell her we said 'goodbye and good riddance!" Ed joked and boarded the train.

"Will do Edward" Pinako smirked and waved as the train began to leave the station. Pinako waved as the train was out of sight.

"hmmmm...something's not right..." Ed confessed.

"huh?" Al asked confused.

"Pinako didn't have a smartass comment like she would before..." Ed was deep in thought.

"She was hiding something..." Ed said.

"hmmm..." Al pondered on what his brother said.

Yes...and that's how Winry's journey began, to find out what the Elric brothers actually do...hopefully they won't notice her...but she was excited to go with them, well, not technically 'with them' but same thing! Right?

* * *

Well, it was short but I hope it was satisfying enough! Reviews please? Oh and should I make it a EdxWin fic? Or should it just be a general fic? 


	2. Wendy Hamorie

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! AN UPDATE!

THANK-YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD

Chapter two

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR OUTTA MEAT BUNS? I ALREADY PAID FOR THEM, SO GIVE ME MY MEAT BUNS!" A girl with curly brunette hair shouted at the waiter in the dining cart of the train.

Ed and Al abruptly stopped eating and turned their attention towards the shouting girl. Winry noticed the 'wait...I know that voice' expression on Ed's face and quickly changed her voice.

"Umm...I mean...can I at least get my money back sir?" Winry said in a cute southern accent.

"Uhh...sure..." The waiter said in a confused way and walked back to the main dining cart to retrieve the girl's money.

"huh...I could have sworn I heard Winry's voice..." Ed said to Al a few tables back from Winry.

"Really? Me too!" Al agreed with his nii-san.

'Oh crap!' Winry had to think quickly! And change the subject before the two put the pieces together!

"Oh! Aren't you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Winry said walking to Ed and Al's table. Still in that cute southern accent of hers.

"Why, yes I---" Ed stopped when he realized the girl walked passed him and stopped at Al.

"I guess that's why they call you Fullmetal!" Winry giggled.

"Well, uhhh, actually..." Al said embarrassed. People ALWAYS make the same mistake! Over and over! Even after 3 years! (A/n: to lazy to check how long Ed was in the military...was it 3 yrs? He started at like 12 or 13 right? Correct me if I'm wrong)

"I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Winry could see that Ed was trying to hold back his anger, but Winry only wanted to go on with her little game.

"Well, I thought he was 16, not 12" Winry looked at Ed with a disbelieving expression.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!" Ed stood up and faced the unknown girl. Winry wanted to come up with a snazzy comeback like she always did. But she held back, she wouldn't want to act too much like herself.

"B-brother..." Al said nervously.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" Winry began to shed fake tears.

"gahhh!" Ed was shocked. He didn't want to make her cry! I guess it was because he was always fighting with Winry he had gotten used to it. He expected her to say something like "You, You idiot! Who else in here is as short as you?" or something like that...

"D-Don't cry! I didn't mean for you to cry!" Ed TRIED to soothe her but...the thing was...he didn't KNOW HOW too in the first place.

"I'll give you my meat bun if you stop crying..." Al said, after all he couldn't eat...But, he didn't mean for the plan to ACTUALLY work, he meant for it to be a little joke...

"REALLY?" Winry stopped crying and gladly took the meat bun off of Al's plate.

"uhh...sure..." Al said with a sweatdrop on his metal head.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother, Edward Elric" Al introduced the two.

"Oh, well nice to meet you! I'm Win---dy? W-Wendy! Wendy Hamorie" Winry quickly covered up her mistake. (A/n: ehh...I made the last name up...pronounced Huh-more-ee)

"Nice to meet you..." Ed and Al both said...uneasily...something wasn't right about this girl.

"Mind if I sit with you two? I don't know anyone on this train..." 'Wendy' said with a polite smile.

"uhh sure..." Ed said and she took a seat next to him.

Silence...chirp...chirp...

"Soooo uh...where're you guys heading?" Wendy asked.

"To central..." Al replied.

"Ah! Me too!" Wendy said and smiled...

"Well...duh...this train is only GOING TO central..." Ed mumbled.

'WHAT WAS THAT SHRIMP!" Wendy thought to herself but decided to keep her anger and rage inside.

"Are you going to go visit some relatives?" Wendy asked the two.

"No...just business..." Ed said looking out the window...

'damn...he still won't fess' up..' Wendy pouted.

Bing bong

'Passengers, please get ready to board off the train...' The speaker rang.

"Oh, well, I gotta go get my stuff!" Wendy stood up and went to go get her bags.

"She's weird..." Ed said as 'Wendy' left.

Al just laughed nervously.

As the train stopped and Ed and Al got their bags, they went on ahead towards their room...

Winry stepped off the train and headed out of the station...she paused...

"Wait a minute..." She said still in her fake accent...

"I have no where to stay!" Winry slumped down sulking...

Passer Byers gave her funny looks.

"Ah! I know!" Winry had an idea and called for a cab.

Ding dong! The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" A little girls' voice answered and opened the door.

"Hey there Elysia!" Winry smiled.

"Who're you?" Elysia asked confused.

"Oh! Hehe I forgot!" Winry wiped her face and took off her wig.

"onee-chan!" Elysia hugged Winry.

"Kaa-san! Onee-chan's back!" Elysia ran into the house with Winry following behind her.

"Winry-chan?" Gracia came out with a broom in hand.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Hughes" Winry bowed politely. She followed Gracia inside to the kitchen and took a seat.

"It's so nice to see you again! What brings you here?" Gracia went to the kitchen to fix up some lemonade.

"Well...uhhh...you see..." Winry said embarrassed with herself.

"Are you serious?" Gracia laughed lightly as she sat down across from Winry, Winry nodded her face flamed.

"That's very bold of you..." Gracia sipped her lemonade.

Elysia was sitting next to Winry confused. She looked back at the blushing Winry and back to her mother.

"huh?" she said lightly tilting her head to one side.

"You don't need to worry about it!" Winry waved her hands around.

"So...you came here to stalk the Elric brothers on their journey?" A voice said from the door.

"Daddy!" Elysia got off her chair and ran to Maes smiling cutely.

"Awww Elysia you look soooo adorable today!" Hughes said all floaty-like.

Winry sweatdropped while Gracia smiled.

"I can't believe you're actually going to stalk them" Hughes snickered while holding Elysia.

"I AM NOT STALKING THEM!" Winry boomed.

"I-I was just joking! Don't hurt me!" Hughes moved to the opposite end of the room afraid that the scary girl would kill him.

Winry sat back down with a 'humph' and folded her arms together. "I'm just going to see why Ed always breaks his automail..." Winry stated matter-of-factly.

"You know, if you go with them, you're putting yourself in danger...Ed is a dog of the military afterall..." Hughes switched from his 'obsesses daddy' mode to a serious one.

"I know..." Winry looked down.

"Why don't you just ask them what they've been doing?" Hughes suggested.

"I've tried so many times! They never tell me anything! Even when we were little!" Winry shouted without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered quietly.

Hughes looked at her with gentle eyes.

"-sigh- I won't stop you...but I did warn you..." Hughes said with a shrug.

"Really? Thank-you Mr. Hughes!" Winry hugged Hughes.

"Just call me Hughes" Hughes ruffled her head.

"So I'm guessing I'm not suppose to let them know you're here?" Hughes asked while taking a glass of lemonade.

Winry shook her head yes.

"ok...well...the Elrics brothers are going on a mission tomorrow...so I guess I CAN assign you to work with them..." Hughes scratched his head.

"Really?" Winry asked excited.

"Well I'll see if I can do it...I'm going to call a few people first" Hughes walked out of the kitchen.

X

O

X

"What do you want?" Edward walked into Roy's room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Edward? I can't see you what with all my papers in the way..." Roy explained, and yes in fact his desk was full of papers needed to be signed.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BEAN!" Ed shouted.

"Calm down Edward...jeez" Roy sat up and yawned he was too tired to have a verbal abuse fight with Ed.

"Colonel Mustang sir, here are more papers needed to be signed..." Lt. Hawkeye came in carrying a stack of papers.

"Auughhh! DAMNIT!" Roy held his arms in the air in frustration. Also pushing the papers out of the way causing them to fly everywhere.

Ed snickered and Roy glared at him.

"Your next assignment is to investigate a series of sexual harassments by a gang of idiots downtown..." Roy muttered.

"A series of sexual harassments? Can't the police handle something like this?" Ed yawned.

"Hey...At least it's not a series of rapes...I know you couldn't possibly handle a case like that..." Roy smirked. Ed stuck up his middle finger.

"Anyways...I hear they use alchemy to trap young girls and then they 'play around' with them...not rape...just other stuff...like when a guy..."

"OK!OK! I get it!" Ed said his face flustered.

"Well pint-sized alchemist...good luck..." Roy said waving as Ed cursed at Roy under his breath, too frustrated and annoyed to yell back a comment.

X

O

X

The day when Ed has to go investigate matters of the series of sexual harassment...

"Nii-san! Why do I have to stay here!" Al asked angrily.

"uhhh...you're too young..." Ed said patting Al's shoulder.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Al glared.

"You're too pure hearted..." Ed sniffed fake tears and then left Al puzzled.

Ed and Al had just boarded the train when a voice called out to them

"Heeeeey! Edward! Alphonse!" Hughes came running up to them with a unfamiliar girl running by his side.

"Wendy?"Al questioned looking at the breathless girl.

"Oh my! Why if it isn't the Elric brothers!" 'Wendy' said surprised. in her southern accent of course.

"What the heck are you dong here?" Ed said bluntly.

'Why you ungrateful little...' Winry thought to herself clenching her fingers.

"Oh? I see you've met already...well that saves us some time..." Hughes lied perfectly.

"Well...Wendy here will join you two on your mission..." Hughes placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"What? Why!" Ed stood up from his seat.

"Well...I want to hunt these guys down...my friend was one of the victims..." Wendy said sadly.

"Who cares? We're not taking a LITTLE girl with us!" Ed roared and Al held him back.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL, YOU ALCHEMY FREAK?" was what Winry WANTED to say...but instead she started crying...she was a very good actress.

"I-I'm sorry! It was such a stupid idea!" Winry sobbed rubbing her eyes.

"Nii-san!" Al glared at Ed...

"Damnit..." Ed mumbled frustrated running his hand through his golden hair.

'Wow...she's good...' Hughes thought to himself...

"Look...It's not safe for you okay? I don't want you to blame me for getting hurt..." Ed said gently.

Wendy looked up at Ed and smiled..."But you two will be my bodyguards! Colonel Mustang said so!" Wendy handed Ed a note. Ed opened it up.

_Pint-sized alchemist who can fit in the grooves of my shoe..._

_You must bring Wendy with you or you will be sorry...and no, I will not tell you why you have to do it...just obey my superior orders..._

_Your future fuhrer, Mustang._

Ed ripped up the note and threw it out the window of the train.

"Fine...come on..." He mumbled folding his arms across his chest.

As the train started to move 'Wendy' gave thumbs up plus a wink to Hughes and he mouthed a 'good luck' and held up a thumbs up sign as well...

* * *

Ehh I shall stop here for today...And I'll update faster...I promise...well...reviews please! 


	3. arriving there

How To Spy on the Elrics

Chapter 3: Arriving there

Winry wasn't at all pleased. She had been patiently sitting on the train with the brothers for half an hour already and it had been complete utter silence! With an occasional grunt or cough here and there from the two. Winry was getting fidgety, and she wasn't at all happy when she got fidgety. To keep her busy she looked out the windows at the passing blur of trees. She then glanced at Edward, who had drifted off to dream land, she rolled her eyes, she was the bored one...She then shifted her gaze to Alphonse, he seemed to be occupied in a book he had brought along, Winry smiled. Alphonse was always the mature one out of the three when they were kids, he always was the reasonable one when it came to Ed's crazy ideas. Winry then went through her belongings and pulled out a small plain blue-colored journal. Winry hid a smirk. Of course she would keep track of the things the Elrics did. She opened it to the first page and turned towards the window, making sure Al or Ed couldn't see what she was writing. When she was satisfied and well aware that they wouldn't be able to read from behind her she started to write down a couple of things.

'Day one, July 16th ' she titled her journal entry and drew a little chibi face of herself. She smiled at it and began to write some more...

-sigh- Ed and Al haven't talked to me since the train ride started, and that was about

(Winry stopped to check her watch.)

forty minutes ago. Of course if I were actually me right now they probably would say something...but since I'm not then i guess it's just how it is...it's so like Ed to not talk to a girl he doesn't know well.

(Winry grinned to herself, there's no point in hiding her identity in the journal since she was sure Al and Ed would NEVER dare to look in a stranger's bedroom, well, maybe Ed but Winry would make sure ot bring the journal with her at all times.)

Hmmmm...well hopefully I'll get to achieve my goals into finding out the answers to my question!

(Winry thought hesitantly about putting too much detail in it, But what if Edward oh so got his hands on it and the journal magically opened? Edward would know who it was right away...she shrugged it off and began to write again.)

Nothing has been going on...I wonder how Grandma Pinako's doing? Hmmmm...well anyways... guess I'm stuck here with nothing to do for an hour...-sigh- I'm starting to sigh a lot nowadays...-sigh-, well, I'll update later when I come across any interesting things!

(Winry closed her journal and placed it in her purse)

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to fall asleep...' Winry thought and before she knew it, she was in dreamland.

"Hey! Wake up will ya?" Winry heard a faint voice but turned the other way trying to block it out from her wonderful slumber. It was about 7:30 PM.

"Al! YOU wake her up! I dunno how to wake girls up!" The voice said, but still faintly.

"Brother! What makes you think I know how? And besides, you've woken up Winry before haven't you?" Al shot back.

"Well, If she WAS Winry, I'd still be having a hard time!" Ed sneered.

"A hard time?" Al questioned.

"Yes, a hard time! I'd still be debating whether on I should smack her awake or use alchemy! Very hard decisions..." Ed said.

Al sweatdropped.

The locomotive had just stopped a minute ago and Ed and Al wanted to wake Wendy up but they didn't know how. And the train conductor was getting pissed waiting 'patiently' for the three to get off. His foot tapping getting louder by the second.

"I got it!" Al picked Wendy up and ushered Ed to carry her belongings.

"Wow, Al, you're so manly!" Ed mimicked a girl, batting his eyelashes.

"Well brother, I just thought you wouldn't have the strength to carry her, since you're short and all, she'd be too heavy for you" Al snickered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ed said in a death tone.

"nothing..." Al rushed out of the train.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ed rushed after Al carrying the luggage bags.

Ed and Al decided to settle the matter on Al referring to Ed as 'scrawny' later, and so now they were booking rooms for the three. The hotel was a 3 star place, with a lobby and everything. And if Ed and Al were to find these people, as in the people they had to 'teach a lesson', they'd have to stay for awhile wouldn't they? oh, and Wendy was STILL asleep.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THERE'S ONLY ONE ROOM AVAILABLE!" Ed boomed at the counter clerk.

"I-I'm awfully sorry sir...but the hotel is overbooked..." The clerk hid behind the files he was holding in his hands afraid that the little fellow would kill him.

"BUT WE CAN'T SHARE THE SAME ROOM WITH A GIRL!" Ed pointed to Wendy who was fast still asleep.

"Ed! calm down! we'll take it!" Al interrupted taking the room key.

"B-But!" Ed tried to protest but Al only dragged Ed with him amazingly with Winr...errr Wendy still in his arms.

"Grrrr I think I'm going to have a lovely 'chat' with the colonel when we get back to central..." Ed gritted his teeth while many, many inappropriate words filled his head.

Al sighed as they went to find their room. They looked for their room number and Ed slid the keycard through the card slot.

As they opened the door they gaped at what was in front of them...Al even dropped Wendy causing her to wake up from her slumber.

In front of them was...

was...

...a room painted a reddish pink with a pink fluffy heart-shaped bed in the center, and a regular shaped bed, but pink as well, in the far corner.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ed yelled his fist in the air.

One thing popped into Ed's mind then...

"DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY MUSTANG!" Ed blew up startling people throughout the floor of the hotel.

Wendy was still half-asleep and was sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes.

Al walked over to a note on the table and opened it.

_Dear munchkin,_

_You're probably wondering if this is the right room...well...it is...and you can't do ANYTHING about it because i am superior than you!_

_-ahem- as i was saying...you will have to go undercover for this mission...because..._

_well..._

_because i say so..._

_and if you disobey my orders i have military men all over the place watching you to see if you can behave yourself..._

_you will be posing as a couple living with whoevers (doesn't matter girl or guy) brother._

_OR Edward can play the annoying LITTLE cousin since people would mistake him like the little pipsqueak he is..._

_well whatever floats your boat..._

_best luck to you..._

_Soon-to-be-fuhrer,Mustang_

After Al finished reading the letter Ed grabbed the note from his metal hands and placed it on the floor.

Al and Wendy looked at Ed quizzically and then Ed clasped his hands together and turned the note to nothingness.

Back in central Roy suddenly felt a sneeze coming but it went away...he rubbed his nose and put the thought aside.

The three teens stared at the two beds...

"well..." Al started first.

"I'M NOT THE BOYFRIEND!" Ed and Al both shouted at once.

"Hey!" Ed glared at Al.

"Al, you're taller so you have to be her boyfriend" Ed smirked.

"But brother, I am but a suit of armor and you are a human, I can play the otaku obsessed kid, it'd be more reasonable" Al replied smoothly.

Ed fumed inside but couldn't help but admit that his kid brother was right.

"You owe me..." Ed muttered and set his things down beside the couch.

But Ed was wrog actually, Al could've been the otaku obsessed BOYFRIEND, but oh well!

"I'll take the couch...the girl can take the...(was it even a bed?) bed" Ed mumbled.

"Wha?" Wendy looked from Al to Ed.

"Al...you explain to her..." Ed sighed and jumped on the couch slouching in it as he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

After thirty minutes of explaining to Wendy all three of them decided to call it a night...

X

O

X

Wendy woke up first and once again rubbed her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings.

She saw Ed sleeping on the couch and Al on the other bed.

She suddenly jerked herself up and checked to see if her wig had stayed on, to her luck it did and barely fell out of place. She grinned, it was a good thing too, or she'd be found out.

She got up and walked to the bathroom washing her face.

Thirty minutes later, Ed and Al soon woke up and found Wendy watching tv eating pancakes.

Wendy didn't notice until she heard the yawnings of Ed and turned toward their direction, she smiled politely, "good morning Elric-kuns"

Al nodded and Ed snorted, which pissed Wendy off...

"Did you make all this?" Al asked looking at the sizzled bacon, scrambled eggs and all the breakfast foods.

"Why yes i did" Wendy smiled.

"Duh Al. who else would've made it? a ghost perhaps?" Ed rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table earning a glare from Al.

Suddenly, the front door knocked, Wendy stood up and went to the door...

as she opened it she yelped falling on her butt, causing Ed and Al to rush to her aide.

"What's wrong!" Ed exclaimed startled with Al following behind.

The three gaped at the person in front of them and gulped inward.

It couldn't be!

The sparklies gave it away...

it was none other than...

The strong-arm alchemist himself...

* * *

Dun dun dun dunnnn! ok...this was short...I'm sorry...but i updated right? the next chap will be longer! I promise!

Thanks to all of the reviewers! I love you all!


End file.
